


Bad at Love

by cuddlebone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebone/pseuds/cuddlebone
Summary: Soonyoung and Wonwoo are in love.(A pair of deleted scenes that once belonged in 'You Come with the Moon'.)





	Bad at Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Cat! <3

 

The sound of running water cuts off, and soap-smelling steam wafts out of the bathroom when Wonwoo steps out of it and into his previously-empty bedroom. Soonyoung’s sitting on his bed, rifling through the book Wonwoo left on the nightstand yesterday night. He closes it and looks up, smiling when he sees him standing in nothing but a loose towel wrapped over his hips.

 

“You let yourself in again?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I should just get the key copied so you don’t have to pick the lock or climb through the window when I’m not around to let you in,” Wonwoo says, and when he shakes his head and sends droplets of water everywhere, the vision gives Soonyoung a nostalgic sort of déjà vu. He sees young Wonwoo in his mind’s eye, and he sees the Wonwoo in front of him now, and a strange sense of joy bubbles in his chest. It’s amazing how they’ve ended up crossing paths again since then, and even beyond that, they’ve ended up so in-love that Soonyoung has the shamelessness to trespass into his home just because he feels like kissing him on this sunny afternoon.

 

“It’s kind of thrilling to break into your house unannounced and surprise you like this, though.” He stretches his legs out and his eyes hungrily trace the bony curves of Wonwoo’s chest, the water streaming from his hair and pooling in those delicious dips in his clavicles.

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and begins picking through his closet for something to wear. When he’s done, he comes over to the foot of the bed and nudges Soonyoung’s legs with his knees. “Soonyoung, get out and let me get dressed in peace.”

 

Soonyoung throws his head back and laughs, still planted firmly and stubbornly on the bed. “ _Pfft_. You’re shy now? You weren’t shy last week when we-”

 

He cuts him off before his shameless talk of their activities last week can make his ears and cheeks go red. There’s no one around to hear him babble about what they did together in the solace of his bedroom, and they’re things that they did together, after all, but that doesn’t stop him from becoming shy and embarrassed anyway. He cuts him off by bending down and kissing him hard, pressing down on his upper thigh with his knee, hard enough to solicit a little yelp. “You talk too much,” he says when they break apart.

 

“If you want me to shut up, you’ll kiss me to keep my lips busy.” Wonwoo does, and Soonyoung’s hands rest naturally along the muscles and ridges of his back, pulling him in for both a deeper kiss and to settle him onto his lap.

 

Soonyoung’s got his eyes closed and his neck arched upwards, making it easy for Wonwoo to kiss and nip all the way from his taut jawline to his temples and forehead. Soonyoung loves pressing his lips to Wonwoo’s, because there’s fullness and completion in that, and he does love initiating it. But what makes him feel even more loved and cared-for is when Wonwoo leaves a trail of soft, feathery kisses all over him (like he is right now). On his temples, on his eyelids, on his forehead, on his cheeks. It’s love in its most intimate and innocent form, nothing rushed or lustful about it, and he has no idea where Wonwoo learned it, or if it’s just intuition and something he does for Soonyoung alone.

 

His fingers inch along the tucked edges of Wonwoo’s towel, tapping into his lower abdomen and along his jutting hipbones. Wonwoo smacks his hands away and tells him to stop being so flirty- hypocritically enough, as he whispers it, voice low, and caresses Soonyoung’s cheeks with his lips.

 

“But what’s the point of keeping the towel if you’re wearing nothing otherwise?” He whines.

 

“ _Sssh._ Soon, but not now,” he says as he curls his legs around him and pushes him flat onto the bed, kissing and nipping at every bit of his exposed skin.

 

With his weight in his lap and his skin against his, Soonyoung feels whole. Kissing Wonwoo feels like inhaling and inhaling until his chest is puffed full and his heart is aching for release, but kissing Wonwoo is also like letting out a breath and sighing in relief.

 

 

One night, Wonwoo taps Soonyoung’s shoulder until he awakens and rolls over to face him. His face hardened and serious, he says, “I’m bad at love, Soonyoung.”

 

He shakes his head, not even surprised by the out-of-the-blue as well as untrue statement. He’s used to Wonwoo waking him at outlandish hours just to muse out loud like this, or sometimes to remind Soonyoung how much he loves him (Soonyoung’s never forgotten, but his heart still swells and crackles like the hearth of the fire whenever Wonwoo says those three words), so his answer comes easy. “In what world, Wonwoo?” He replies, calm and ready to counter his doubts.

 

“I just am. That’s why the dogs hate me,” he says, voice devoid of any emotion, as though there’s nothing to be discussed and it’s set in stone that he is.

 

“We both know that’s not why. Anyway, I love you, and I _feel_ loved when I’m around you, so how could you be bad at it?”

 

“Oh, not you. You’re too lovable, and I can’t afford to mess up my chances with you. But, animals and things. I’m not good at that kind of love,” he replies, sliding his hand out from under the blankets and stroking Soonyoung’s cheeks.

 

“…well, maybe you’re just not a dog person. Some people prefer rabbits… or cats, maybe.”

 

 

“You’re hiding something behind your back,” Wonwoo calls over, before Soonyoung even walks through the front garden and onto the porch. He is, his hands clutching a tiny, squirming surprise behind his bulky parka, and his wide, impish smile gives it all away.

 

The kitten is kicking and biting at his fingers by now, so he brings it out, and when he holds in his hands, its legs are just big enough to spill over his palms. It’s still young, hardly weaned from its mother’s milk, but his neighbor’s cat had birthed them the other month and his neighbor was handing them out to anyone who was willing to take one. Inspired by one of his and Wonwoo’s pillow-talks, it was a spontaneous, on-a-whim decision and a very late birthday gift. “It’s a cat!”

 

“ _No_ , Soonyoung, I’m pretty sure it’s a mouse,” he deadpans, but he’s grinning and he’s already subconsciously stretched a tentative hand, his eyes softening when he buries his fingers in its warm fur. Soonyoung hands her over, and Wonwoo fumbles, because it’s his first-time holding such a delicate, gentle creature, but he brings her to his chest and winces when she sinks her claws into his sweater. “How did you think of getting me a cat?”

 

“To prove a point.” That someone who is “bad at love” couldn’t be this good to Soonyoung, but further to tiny creatures like the kitten he’s carrying so gently in his arms. That’s the point he wants to prove to Wonwoo- and besides that, bringing him a cat was always a thought that percolated in Soonyoung’s mind. It’s selfish, but it’s the thought of this sight- of Wonwoo nuzzling his nose to the kitten’s heart-shaped, pink one- that really pushed him into impulsively bringing her. As he watches him coo and nuzzle her, his heart swells and swells until it implodes in a burst of confetti.

 

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> It's too short and too sweet for my liking, and it hardly adds up to a proper birthday gift, but I hope you find something nice in it nonetheless. These two scenes were scrapped, but since you liked my 50k monster... more of that same Soonwoo universe is good, right?
> 
> Thanks for doing everything you do for Soonwoo (all the wonderful fics you write and fests you manage and of course, how you've brought everyone together in Soonwoonet)! Thanks for bringing me into SWN as well. I hope you have a truly great day!!


End file.
